


【朱妃】Guilty/有罪

by Jingranforeb



Category: IZONE (Band), 權恩妃, 高橋朱里
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingranforeb/pseuds/Jingranforeb





	【朱妃】Guilty/有罪

朱里 x 恩妃  
全程OOC

++++++++++++

喘息聲、床腳與木質地板的摩擦聲，環繞在空曠的房間。

看著身下的人沈浸在情慾之中，埋藏體內的手指更加用力抵弄深處。

拇指搓揉著花瓣上、已然挺立的紅核，成功引起更高亢的呻吟。

「不...」

忽視下方傳來的拒絕，自顧自地再加入一指，撐開緊實的洞口。

腦後突然傳來一陣刺痛，髮被人用力拉扯。

皺起眉頭，帶點懲罰意味、手指在身下人的體內更加用力地抽插著。

隨後身下人的腰高挺、雙腿僵直，情慾的高點到來。

不再繼續刺激敏感，等待情慾的平復，就看見身下人已昏迷過去。

吻上那人已被汗浸濕的髮，輕柔地進行清理工作。

/

‘鈴鈴鈴鈴鈴鈴鈴’

預設好時間的鈴聲響起，高橋朱里拿過放在床頭的手機劃過螢幕，吵鬧的聲音隨即安靜。

「早安。」

無人回應。

面無表情地看著眼前誠實照射出黑眼圈的鏡子，高橋朱里伸出雙手，抵著嘴角向上提，讓自己的嘴巴維持著笑容，這才安心地繼續梳洗。

穿著合身的白色襯衫，再套上深藍色的西裝外套，左胸前別著『高橋朱里』的名牌。

確認服裝儀容完美，站在玄關握上門把準備出門，視線卻突然看向緊閉地紅褐色房門。

停頓了幾秒，隨後開門離去。

/

「早安。」

禮貌地向每一個經過的人打招呼，高橋朱里沒有在意身後的竊竊私語，只是保持著臉上的微笑。

「哦～朱里，早安。」

來人嘟著鴨子嘴，向高橋朱里揮著手，儘管動作活潑，臉上卻帶著微微僵硬的笑容。

「啊...叡娜姐，早安。」

崔叡娜看著眼前滿面笑容的人，只覺得那副模樣相當虛假，卻無法說些什麼。

「妳...還好嗎？」

「嗯，我很好。」

「...騙人，明明恩妃姐姐...」

「我說！我很好。」

提高音量制止了後續的話語，看到崔叡娜對著自己皺起眉頭，高橋朱里意識到自己失態了。

「...抱歉，我激動了...」

步伐加快，高橋朱里帶點慌亂離開，留下崔叡娜擔憂地看著離去的背影。

/

三個月前，權恩妃因公殉職。

在唯一目擊證人高橋朱里的轉述下得知，她與權恩妃在港口意外查獲毒品交易，隨後雙方發生激烈槍戰。

權恩妃在支援到來前，被流彈擊中落海。

救援小組進行三天的打撈工作未果，因此權恩妃被判定因公殉職。

而目睹整起事件的高橋朱里，在上司的要求下進行了心理輔導以及一段期間的休假。

今天是高橋朱里復職的第一天。

「是戀人的恩妃姐姐發生了這種事...希望朱里能早點走出來...」

/

「啊，高橋小姐，有妳的包裹。」

公寓的管理員阿姨叫住剛進門的高橋朱里，拿出抽屜中的包裹紀錄本給她簽名。

「對了，妳家裡是不是有其他人啊？我在打掃走廊的時候聽到有東西倒下的聲音。」

「啊...那應該是我養的貓，她有點頑皮，可能又把什麼東西推倒了吧。」高橋朱里拿過包裹，向管理員阿姨微笑點頭後離去。

打開門，將手中的包裹放到客廳的桌子上，回到自己的房間換上休閒的服飾，將代表著正義的制服收進衣櫃。

來到緊閉的紅褐色房門口，拿出鑰匙打開房門。

‘碰’

靈敏地閃過丟擲過來的枕頭，讓其砸上後面的牆，高橋朱里與床上的人互相對視。

躺在床上的人全身赤裸、僅有一條被子遮掩，白皙的肌膚到處留有紅痕與瘀青。

左手與床頭架被手銬銬住，能自由活動的右手肩膀包裹著紗布，剛才丟擲的激烈動作讓紗布上滲出血絲。

在床事中能發出美妙聲音的嘴被口球所堵，唇角也因口球留下唾液的痕跡。

看著床上的人用眼神瞪著自己，高橋朱里臉上卻露出了笑容。

「恩妃姐姐...妳看妳，右手的傷口又裂開了呢～」

走到床邊，輕鬆地壓制住攻擊過來的右手，壞心地壓上右肩的傷口，看到權恩妃因為疼痛顫抖。

趁著權恩妃不注意拿掉了束縛的口球，用手指擦掉了嘴角的唾液。

「朱里...為什麼...」

長久未出聲，以致說出口的聲音沙啞。

/

「因為，我喜歡妳。」高橋朱里不假思索地說出告白。

權恩妃只覺得這是個笑話。

是什麼樣的喜歡？才會把喜歡的人囚禁起來。

「放我走好不好...」

「...不行哦。」

再次被高橋朱里壓上身，雙腿又一次無力的被拉開，權恩妃只能尖叫。

「高橋朱里！妳這是犯罪！」

「只要妳一直在我身邊...」

高橋朱里停頓了一下，附在權恩妃的耳邊說道。

「我願意沉淪在這份罪孽當中。」

++++++++++++


End file.
